LA TIERRA DE LAS NIEVES ETERNAS
by Tavata
Summary: Solo hay tres reglas- dijo el profesor Snape- Una: Seguir mis órdenes, Dos: No hacer tonterías... -¿Y cuál es la tercera?- preguntó Harry. -Tercera: No morir congelado- contestó Snape sin mirarlo.


*0*

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Harry Potter sentía tanto frío, sentía el cuerpo congelado, él y sus amigos Ron y Hermione apenas y podían arrastrar penosamente los pies entre la gruesa capa de nieve que había frente a ellos.

¿Cómo habían terminado en ese lugar? No tenía ni idea, lo último que recordaba era que los tres chicos habían entrado corriendo a una cueva intentando escapar de un grupo de mortífagos que los perseguían. Avanzaron entre las rocas sin atreverse a encender alguna luz con sus varitas con riesgo de que sus enemigos los encontraran, no fue hasta que escucharon que los mortífagos habían abandonado la persecución que se permitieron descansar un momento atentos por si debían hacerles frente o seguir corriendo.

Trataron de regresar sobre sus pasos para poder salir de la cueva pero tal vez se habían equivocado en el camino ya que al salir el paisaje a su alrededor había cambiado ¡Nieve por doquier! ¡Un frío terrible! Por todas partes lo único que podían ver era la blancura de la nieve que lastimaba sus ojos y sin saber bien de dónde habían salido ¡Los habían atrapado! Pero no se trataba de mortífagos sino de criaturas blancas y peludas que olían como los osos en el zoológico, parecían bestias o animales por los gruñidos, ninguno hablaba.

Parecía que sus captores estaban tan sorprendidos como ellos ya que comenzaron a olfatearlos y a gruñirles con alguna mezcla de miedo y asombro.

Hermione estaba aterrada pero se había controlado lo mejor que podía para no ponerse histérica, trato de probar si podía hacerse entender por esas cosas pero éstas solo la miraban como si la chica fuera un bicho raro.

El frío amenazaba con congelar a los tres chicos que no llevaban más protección que sus capas del colegio, Ron tenía la nariz tan roja que bien podía haber pasado en ese momento por Rodolfo el Reno, Harry tenía los lentes empañados y Hermione no dejaba de temblar; fue en ese momento cuando las extrañas criaturas los rodearon y comenzaron a hacerlos caminar…

…

Harry se preguntaba si podría seguir avanzando (Si a eso se le podía llamar avanzar) o terminaría por caer de cara al suelo y morir congelado. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, lo que Voldemort no había logrado el frío lo haría.

-¡Mi….mi….ra… Har…ry…!

Los dientes de Ron no dejaban de castañear por el frío y su amigo a duras penas y podía entenderle.

Era sorprendente, era más alto que el castillo de Hogwarts, parecía una cueva muy elaborada o un castillo muy deforme. Por una abertura que parecía la boca desdentada de un monstruo las criaturas peludas (cinco como había contado Hermione) los obligaron a entrar.

El interior era frío pero no se podía comparar con el exterior. Hermione ya no podía mantenerse de pie, Ron la había ayudado los últimos pasos a avanzar, si no hacían algo los tres chicos terminarían muriendo de frío.

Harry se pateaba mentalmente por no haber defendido mejor su varita, ahora las tres varitas de los chicos estaban atrapadas entre las fuertes fauces del animal peludo que hacía de líder del grupo.

¿A dónde los llevarían? ¿Los devorarían? No volvería a ver a Ginny, a Hagrid, al director Dumbledore, a Hedwig, a Dobby…

El gruñido hizo que dejara de pensar regresándolo a esta desconcertante realidad…

Habían llegado a lo que parecía la galería más amplia de la cueva-castillo (como la llamaba interiormente Harry) mientras el resto de ese lugar estaba invadido por las tinieblas ésta parecía tener una delicada iluminación natural provocada por algunos minerales en la roca, era como si una serie de antorchas de color azul como las llamitas de fuego que podía invocar Hermione formaran un círculo.

Harry no sabía si preocuparse más o sentirse aliviado de que ahí no se sintiera el frío que mordía en el exterior.

Hermione apuntó con su manita hacia adelante. ¡Era imposible! Frente a ellos había algo semejante a un trono de hielo ¿o sería alguna especie de mármol? No importaba, lo que realmente importaba era que sentado en esa cosa había una criatura amorfa de pieles negras. El grupo de captores blancos que hasta ese momento caminaban en dos patas se pusieron en cuatro patas mostrando toda la sumisión del mundo ¿Qué podía ser la criatura negra que no reaccionaba para que estas cosas que los habían asustado se mostraran tan aterrados?

¡Gimoteaban! ¡Las criaturas peludas gimoteaban como perritos! Harry giro para ver a sus amigos, estaban igual de confundidos que él.

¿Harry?- llamó Ron buscando alguna respuesta.

Solamente escuchar la voz del joven Weasley la criatura deforme de color negro se movió como si hubiera reaccionado al sonido.

Las criaturas peludas ocultaron la cara contra el suelo cuando la cosa se movió más al intentar levantarse.

Hermione se abrazo a Ron por el miedo ¿Qué era esa cosa? Harry también se puso frente a sus amigos ni él ni Ron tenían sus varitas pero algo se les ocurriría si esa cosa intentaba hacerle daño a Hermione.

Con un último movimiento la cosa deforme se levantó ¡Harry no podía creerlo! ¡No era un animal! ¡Ni siquiera un monstruo! ¡Eran pieles! ¡Un manto de pieles que envolvían a alguien conocido por el trío para protegerlo del frío!

¿Usted?- gritó Harry.

¿Profesor Snape?- dijeron a coro Ron y Hermione.

Todos los alumnos sabían que el profesor Snape estaba en Durmstrangs en alguna especie de Congreso mágico ó al menos eso había dicho el director Dumbledore.

¿Qué hacía entonces el profesor Snape en este lugar? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Dónde estaban?

Continuara…


End file.
